Mansikkakyyneleet
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: ”Hän on poissa”, minä sanon. Ääneni ei ole murtunut. Siinä ei ole mitään. Kuin jäähiutaleita puhallettuna ilmaan, hiljainen helinä, pakkasentuntu ennen kun ne katoavat eivätkä enää löydy. AB, BL. Oneshot.


Mitä ihmettä. Kirjotin suomeks. Traagista. XD

Kirjotuksen laatu tosin kärsii aika rajusti, koska en oo tottunu kirjottamaan suomeks :'D Se ei tuppaa luonnistumaan. Mutta päätin yrittää. Ja tällainen tuli repäistyä.

Taas tullu purettuu itteäni kirjotushetkellä tähän. Joitain yksityiskohtia... joitain ajatuksia... kai ne pitää jotenkin purkaa. Ei mitään kovin tärkeetä. Sellasia vaan jotka värittää tätä jonkun verran. Koska kuitenki ite kokenu nii tietää. Siis ne pikkuasiat.

Äh.

Lukekaa vaan XD

**Disclaimer:** En omista Death notea enkä kyllä myöskään Another notea.

**

* * *

**

**MANSIKKAKYYNELEET**

**

* * *

**

"…_Vaikuttaa siltä, että ainoa keino jolla olisin voinut pelastaa meidät…_

…_olisi ollut kääntää kelloa taaksepäin niin, ettemme olisi koskaan tavanneetkaan…" _

_

* * *

  
_

**ACT I**

**

* * *

  
**

Vaivun höyryävänkuuman vesimassan alle, tuntien posliinin selkääni vasten kun valun sitä pitkin alemmas.

Polttavankuuma vesi ympäröi minut, tärisyttää sairaalloisen laihaa ruumistani, ruokkii sairauttani ja pesee ihoni. Pesee ihoni, jolta sinä puutut. Koska tässä ajassa… sinä et ole. Et täällä. Et kanssani. Tästä huoneesta puutut sinä. Te.

En saa henkeä. En yritäkään. Tunnen keuhkojeni happivaran ehtyvän hiljalleen ja hengityksen tarve täyttää minut. Kuihdun hiljalleen ja näen pikkuruisia tähtiä näkökentässäni. Mutta hengittäminen saa odottaa vielä hetken. Ensin keskityn siihen kuinka ruumistani polttelee, kuinka se palaa hiljalleen kuumassa vedessä ja nostaa ruumiinlämpöäni. Kuumehan tappaa sairaudet sisältä…

_Joten miksei tämä sairaus kuole?_

Kasvoni leikkaavat pinnan. Jäätävää. Vedän henkeä. Jäähileet täyttävät kirkuvat keuhkoni ja haukon happea tuskissani, ruumiini täristessä voimattomasti.

Istun vieläkin ammeessa. Liikuttelen pitkiä varpaitani ja otan viereiseltä kaapilta mansikkakynttilän. Punainen. Se on kostea ja epätasainen kädessäni, ehkä hieman limaisenkin oloinen. Painan sen kasvojani vasten, nenäni alle ja suljen silmäni.

Aromi.

_Mansikkaa._

Vedän henkeä, haukon sitä ja kuolen sisältäpäin. Se syö minut.

Koska minä en voi syödä mansikkaa ilman että se syövyttää minut. En voi haistaa sitä ilman että se leviää kaasuna kehooni ja rappeuttaa sen. En voi katsella sitä ilman että tunnen itseni jäätyvän pystyyn, tunteiden kadotessa. Suojellakseni itseäni.

Käteni tärisee voimattomasti. Lasken kynttilän takaisin paikoilleen ja kohottaudun istuma-asentoon. Pesen käteni kuumassa vedessä. Lämmitä minua. Koska hän ei ole täällä lämmittämässä minua, minulla on vain kulhollinen tuoreita mansikoita, monenmuotoisia, monenkuntoisia, mutta ei sitä täydellistä jonka tuoksu rentouttaa minut ja maku vie minut omaan henkilökohtaiseen taivaaseeni joka on riekaleina, pimeän metsän vanki, varjojen valtakunta. Lapon vettä käsilläni hiuksiini. Se lorisee, valuu niskaani ja hartioitani myöten alas.

Nousen ylös yllättäen, veden räiskyessä ympäriinsä ja kävelen peilin eteen. Katson peilikuvaa. Se karmii minua, se en ole minä. Mutta se olen minä. Sillä on kaikki samat piirteet kuin minulla, yksityiskohtia myöten.

Mutta kun katson sitä, se en ole minä. Kuolleet silmät. Riutunut ruumis. Olen kuin pahan riivaama, enkä koskaan enää pääse sille tasolle missä olin. Silloin joskus. Kun pelastit minut.

…_Mutta et sinä parantanut minua; sinä vain ruokit sairauttani ja nyt en ole enää ihminen._

_

* * *

  
_

**ACT II**

**

* * *

  
**

Höyryävä kuppi kuumaa kaakaota, rikkaan ruskeaa ja kermaisen soljuvaa. Viltti olkapäilläni. Se on karvainen ja kutittaa minua, hiertäen paljasta ihoani vasten. Liikahdan, yrittäen saada sen paremmin. Polveni ovat rintaani vasten ja katson alaspäin, näkemättä sitä vanhaa, kaunista mattoa joka siinä on. Silmissäni oli jotain aivan muuta.

Kohtaus syöpyneenä mieleeni. Se jonka tiesin tulevan, mutta jonka en koskaan olettanut järkyttävän minua niin. Tärisen hillittömästi kun ajattelen sitä. Kuiskivia ääniä muutama metri takanani, ovensuussa… en saa selvää niiden puheesta. Jos voisin keskittyä, ehkä sitten. Mutta nyt en. Ruumiini kouristelee ja silmäni liikkuvat ympäriinsä mihinkään kohdistumatta.

_Tapat minut._

Sinä tapat minut, sinä… kuinka minun pelastajani voi… kuinka sinä voit tehdä tämän minulle? Tiedät että tarvitsen sinua, paskiainen. Tiedät sen varsin hyvin. _Minä tarvitsen sinua._ Olet ainoa mitä minulla on tässä maailmassa.

Miksi teit tämän? Miksi lähdit… _näin_?

Tapoit minut. Huumasit minut ja laskit steriloidulle alustalle, otit piikkisi esiin ja kuiskit korvaani rauhoittavia sanoja ennen kuin pistit kärjen suoneeni ja ruiskutit myrkkysi verenkiertooni missä ne valtasivat minut, yrittivät herättää minua henkiin mutta loppujen lopuksi koituivat kohtalokseni.

_Kuinka sinä saatoit!_

Käsi olkapäälläni. Ohuet, hontelot sormet, hellästi siinä. Hän pistää viltin paremmin ja kietoo sen paljaan rintani ympäri. En katso ylöspäin, keskityn vain niihin tuntemuksiin. Tämä henkilö ei halaa minua, ei tukahduta eikä sano että kyllä se siitä. Hän ei pahoittele sitä mitä näin, eikä sitä että minulle kävi näin. Hän ei ole heittämässä minua minnekään. Hän kävelee kauemmas, avaa kaapin, minkä voin päätellä vaimeasta narinasta, vetää esiin valkoisen paidan ja astelee luokseni, ojentaen sen minulle.

Katsahdan sekunnin murto-osaksi ylöspäin. Hän viittaa minua pistämään paidan päälleni. Teen sen, tärisevin, tunnottomin käsin ja tunnen laadukkaan kankaan ihoani vasten. Katsahdan häneen uudelleen. Hän ojentaa kaakaolasin minulle uudestaan ja sekoittaa sitä hopealusikalla, saaden nesteen kiertämään.

Hörppään nestettä varovaisesti ja yritän olla polttamatta kieltäni. En halua poistua tästä huoneesta, en halua lähteä minnekään. En halua palata niihin tiloihin missä minua osoitellaan, minulle huudellaan ja minua vainotaan, missä he ottavat minut kiinni ja tunkevat jääkaappiin, vihjaavat sinulle jotta älyät pelastaa minut, painavat pääni vessanpönttöön ja vihjaavat sinulle jolloin tulet autat minut pystyyn naamaani pyyhkien, hakkaavat minut ja vihjaavat sinulle jotta tulet hoitamaan ruhjeeni ja taluttamaan minut huoneeseeni, rauhoittavasti puhuen. Ei sen puoleen että olisin koskaan hysteerinen. En ole sellainen ihminen.

Mutta alan hitaasti edetä hysteeriselle tasolle kun ajattelen tuota kaikkea ilman sinua.

Minä kuolen ilman sinua. En kestä päivääkään.

_Kuollut ruumiisi kalmankalpean ihonsa hohtaessa ei voi tulla minua pelastamaan._

Pudotan kupin ja se särkyy. Kaakaota kaikkialla. Nielaisen, mutten sano mitään. Mies huoneessa ei älähdä, hän ei moiti. Hän ei sano mitään, katsoo vain, istuen nojatuolillaan polvet ylhäällä, minua kauempaa tutkiskellen.

"Hän on poissa", minä sanon. Ääneni ei ole murtunut. Siinä ei ole mitään. Kuin jäähiutaleita puhallettuna ilmaan, hiljainen helinä, pakkasentuntu ennen kun ne katoavat eivätkä enää löydy. Hän nyökkää saman tien eikä osoita myötätuntoa.

Hän vain katselee minua. Aistin hänen läsnäolonsa, mutta samalla en. Nostan katseeni ja tuijotan häneen, samalla kun hän tuijottaa minuun, hiukset täydellisessä epäjärjestyksessä ja silmät kuin suljetut verhot.

Räpäytän. Hän ei.

"…Minä löysin hänet. Hän oli sinertävä. Koko huone oli veressä", minä sanon ja vain katson häntä silmiin. Hän nyökkää ja ottaa käsiinsä kahvikupin josta hörppää minuun katsomatta. Mutta hän kuuntelee minua, sen voin vannoa. Hän katselee minua, tutkii minua ja kuuntelee joka sanaani vaimeana. Hän tietää etten kerro mitään jos hän kyselee minulta. Niinpä hän vain on. Kuin kuolema, siinä edessäni istuen.

"…Hän ei kuullut minua. Hän ei vastannut minulle. Hän vain makasi siinä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli kyyneleiden juovat. Hänen päänsä oli kääntynyt yöpöytää päin. Siinä oli meidän viimekesäinen kuvamme. Hän pisti silloin kameransa nurmikolle ja raahasi minut hieman kauemmas puun alle istumaan ja käski hymyillä, istuen siihen viereen ja odotti että salama välähti."

Mies laski kahvikupin kädestään ja nojautui polviinsa, katsoen minua, syvälle silmieni sisään, analysoiden. Hän pelotti minua. Koska hän näki lävitseni. Sen näki hänen olemuksestaan, en hämmentänyt häntä, häntä ei arveluttanut katsella minua.

"Tuntuuko sinusta miltään?" hän viimein kysyy minuuttien hiljaisuuden jälkeen. En ole liikahtanut paikaltani vaan puristan vilttiä ympärilleni, hiukset märkinä, mutta veren haju yhä läsnä, sen tunto yhä haavetuntona ympärilläni. Suljen silmäni ja haistan sen. Valheellista. Niin pelottavan todellista valhetta.

"…Ei. Ei tunnu."

_Ehkä se oli totuus joka tappoi sinut._

Hän nousee ylös, kävelee luokseni varoen posliinisirpaleita ja siirtää hiuksiani pois naamaltani, paljastaen tummat, kuolleet silmäni.

Ja hän suutelee minua, pehmeät, kylmät huulet painautuen omilleni ja sulkee silmänsä, niin samalla tavalla kuin sinä, etten voi sille mitään että tarraudun hänen paitaansa ja suutelen takaisin.

_Sillä minä olen itsekäs, rakkaani._

_

* * *

  
_

**ACT III**

**

* * *

  
**

Mutta et sinäkään koskaan pelastanut minua, kultaseni. Ainakin näin kerron itselleni. Se helpottaa. Se helpottaa paljon enemmän kuin se, että kyllästyit minuun: sait minusta irti kaiken mitä minulla oli antaa ja näit lukittujen ovien taakse, päätellen loput ja kyllästyit katselemiseeni sängylläsi, hiljaa maaten se vanha paitasi päälläni.

Joskus istuit koneellasi, tarjotin täynnä mansikoita vieressäsi ja välillä vilkaisit minuun. Katsoit sillä tyhjällä katseellasi, arvioit jalkojeni pituutta, paksuutta, hiusteni tuuheutta ja ihoni sävyä. Minä makasin siinä kalpeana, kerällä, sinua kärkkäästi takaisin katsellen, väsyneenä, mutta kieltäytymättä nukkumaan. En voinut nukkua seurassasi. En koskaan.

Koska en voinut sietää sitä kuinka lähestyit minua kun olin vaipumassa uneen ja suutelit huuliani, sanoen minulle että en saisi häntä koskaan takaisin.

Ei, älkää ymmärtäkö minua väärin. Minä en tuntenut mitään. En itkenyt kertaakaan, en raivonnut ja polttanut hänen tavaroitaan tuhkaksi jota olisin ripotellut ilmaan hänen hautajaistensa aamuna, en ollut iloinen siitä että menetin hänet. En tuntenut mitään.

Kaipasin häntä silti. Ehkä siksi että hän pisti minut tuntemaan ainakin jotain. Hänen selkänsä omaani vasten, hänen kätensä pakottaen itsensä omaani, nenä omaani vasten, se jääräpäinen katse ja pieni kosketus huulillani. Hän ylitti ne rajat joita en kenenkään uskonut koskaan ylittävän.

Ehkä hän rakasti minua.

Mutta hän oli intohimoisesti rakastava… se teki meistä huonon tapauksen. Sillä minun kanssani oli vaikeaa pitää intohimoa, rakkautta ja pieniä kosketuksia yllä. En vain ole sellainen. Minä rakastan olemalla paikalla. Minun rakkauteni näkyy siinä, etten ryömi sängyn alle omaan pimeään olotilaani ja sulje maailmaa ympäriltäni. Hän ymmärsi sen, mutta ehkä hän luuli pystyvänsä vielä murtamaan ne rajat.

Ehkä hän ikävystyi. Ehkä hän ei jaksanut enää sitä taakkaa joka minusta tuli. Mutta koska hän ei pystynyt sipaisemaan minua sivuun, hän sipaisi itsensä. Hyppäsi korkealta kalliolta ilman ilmavirtaa, viilsi jääpuikoilla ja antoi lumen hukuttaa hänet sisäänsä jotta hän ei enää tuntisi mitään. Silti hän valitsi muistella minua kuollessaan.

Veri. Valokuva. Verinen valokuva.

_Omenapiirakka yöpöydälläsi, kortti täynnä rakkauden säkeitä minua varten kun löytäisin sinut, luvattuja suudelmia menneisyydessä, nykyisyydessä ja tulevaisuudessa, kyynelten tahrima muste jolla kirjoitit valkoiselle paperille ja lupasit minulle kuolematonta rakkautta vaikka päätitkin sulkea oman ovesi maailmalle._

Se viilsi minua ja riuhtoi sisuskalujani, vaurioittaen niitä pysyvästi.

Mutta sinä, tunteeton kaunottareni, et voinut siitä vähempää välittää.

Katselit minua hiljaa tuoliltasi kun painoin otsani pakkasen kylmettämää ikkunaa vasten ja suljin silmäni, tuntien sitä samaa kylmyyttä mikä hänestä oli huokunut. Hengitin hiljaa ja katkonaisesti, huurruttaen kirkkaan lasin, avasin silmäni ja näin lumihiutaleiden vajoavan maahan.

Kesken töidesi turhautuessani ja vihatessani itseäni ja puutumustani, et muuta kuin vilkaissut minuun ilmeettömästi kun löysin iloni saksiesi ja veren seurasta.

Sillä sinä et koskaan halunnut pysäyttää minua. Sinä halusit että selviän siitä itse niin kun näin sen itse parhaaksi, et koskaan tarjonnut muuta lohtuja kuin pehmeät huulesi omillani ja kädet kaikkialla, pehmeällä sängyllä. Et koskaan käskenyt minua itkemään, et koskaan suuttunut minulle koska en tehnyt niin.

Koska sinua, rakkaani, ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Ainoa mikä sinua kiinnosti, oli se miten mieleni vääntelehti ja muotoutui uudelleen pakkasenvalkoisen usvan eksyttäessä minut samalla kun mustat varjot vainosivat nurkkien takaa.

_Enkä vieläkään voi syödä omenapiirakkaa, jota kärkkäästi minulle tarjosit._

_

* * *

  
_

**ACT IV**

**

* * *

  
**

Naulaan olkinukkea seinääni. Työ on jo pakonomaista.

Isku toisensa perään naulaan teidät huoneeseeni, niin samanlainen kuin ne joissa vietin aikani joskus niin kauan sitten, vuotaen verta ja onnellisuutta lattialle, raastaen pieneläinten sisuskaluja niiden paikoiltaan.

Yksi tähän, aivan vastapäätä ovea, lantioni korkeudelle, koska se on se korkeus millä olimme kun istuimme silloin joskus kylmällä lattialla, koulukirjojen keskellä ja suutelimme ensimmäisen kerran. Isku toisensa jälkeen. Näen sieluni silmillä kuinka veri, jota ei ole olemassa, valuu maahan seinää pitkin kun epätoivoisesti tapan muistojani, silti niitä vahvasti elävöittäen.

Toinen tänne, oikealle seinälle, hieman korkeammalle, sillä tällä kertaa istuin sillä sohvallasi, Lawli-kulta, kun hellästi koskit minuun muistuttaen minua niin paljon siitä mitä menetin, valheellisesti vieläpä, ja painoit kuolemanhuulesi omilleni.

_Teidän molempien huulet, siniset ja jäätävät, pehmeät ja virheettömät omiani vasten, imien lämpöäni pois jotta voisitte lämmittää ja sulattaa itsenne lumimyrskyssä vaeltamisen jälkeen._

_Ja kun olitte lämpimiä, te sulitte ja valuitte vettä, te sadoitte lattialle hiljaa ropisten ja iskeydyitte maahan, sanoitte minulle että tulette aina rakastamaan minua, mutta puskitte minut lopullisesti pois elämästänne, enkä nähnyt teitä enää koskaan._

_Vaikka te lupasitte._

Yksi tänne, vasemmalle seinälle, sängynkorkeudelle, mistä löysin sinut, muruseni. Mistä löysin sinut tummaan satiininpunaiseen hukutettuna, kukkiva kauneutesi kuihtuneena pois, säilyen etäisenä varjona siitä mitä se oli jäähileisen veresi ansiosta.

Isken lujaa ja lyön sormeeni. Kipu leviää ja henkäisen tuskissani, en itke enkä parkaise. Koko käteni tärisee ja sormeani kuumottaa.

_Sinä tapat minut, A. Sinä tapoit minut. Sinä lupasit ettet koskaan tappaisi minua._

Ja näin minä pyyhällän pois huoneesta, paukautan oven kiinni ja lukitsen sen.

Haen jääkaapista omenapiirakkaa ja kulhollisen mansikoita ennen kuin palaan sinne hitain askelin, avaan oven ja katson tyhjästi ympärilleni. Lukitsen sen taas. Lasken piirakan ja mansikat keskelle huonetta ja sytytän kaksi punaista kynttilää.

Pistän palan piirakkaa suuhuni ja itken sisäisesti, muistellen sitä kun söin sitä kanssasi, A, silloin vuosia sitten. Sen maku täyttää suuni, täyteläinen ja pehmeä, rikas ja nautinnollinen.

Pistän suuhuni mansikan ja pureskelen sitä suu auki niin että sen neste valuu leukaani pitkin alas ja tahraa paitani.

Kaadan kynttilät kumoon ja katson kun tulipalo syttyy. Suljen silmäni ja otan lisää piirakkaa, asettuessani selälleni makuulle ja katson kattoon tyhjin silmin.

"Hyvää joulua, Autumn ja Lawliet."

Ja huoneen ollessa liekeissä palohälyttimen pirullinen ääni pirstoo haaveeni rakkaasta, jota en tule koskaan tavoittamaan.

"_Hyvää joulua, Autumn ja Lawliet."_

_Ja murskaan mansikan käteeni ja piirrän sen nesteellä juovat poskilleni, omat mansikkakyyneleeni rakkaudesta, joka kuoli, ja rakkaudesta, joka heitettiin nurkkaan._

_

* * *

_Selvisit loppuun asti?  
...Vau. Vau. XD Nyt jos vielä jaksaisit piristää mun päivää ja tipauttaa kommentin?_  
_Kiitos lukemisesta :)_  
_


End file.
